Closer Friends
by Scottie-Pet
Summary: Kyle grows jealous and enraged as Gary and Stan start to get way too close for his liking. In Kyle's mind, Gary is trying to steal away his best friend - and he's determined not to let that happen. Mild NSFW


**Closer Friends**

* * *

Kyle Broflovski was livid.

He was pretty well known for his temper, actually. He didn't really blame himself - it was something he'd considered himself conditioned into from early interactions with the infuriating Eric Cartman. But, for once, his anger wasn't caused by his chubby arch nemesis. No, it was caused by someone far less openly sinister.

Gary Harrison.

Stupidly perfect Gary Harrison, with his perfect _everything_.

So the blonde guy had tried being best buddies with Stan Marsh when they were in the fourth grade - and _hah_, it hadn't worked. His plans to steal Stan away from Kyle were thwarted by his religion. Stan accepted _Kyle's_ religion though, a fact that he regarded with a sneer every time he'd seen Gary in the hallway over the following years. The kid had really grown tall - he stood at a monstrous 6'5", bothering Kyle, who was a measly 5'4" in comparison. Only thing was? As of late, Gary had been all buddy-buddy with Stan. And it pissed the hell out of Kyle.

So he'd worked up a bit of a possessive emotion for Stan. How could he not? The guy was his best friend! He was positive that the feeling was mutual, in fact. And now that they'd all sprouted into something of 'mature' seventeen year olds, their friendship had only grown stronger. Only one obstacle stood in the path of their friendship - and that was the bumbling idiot that was Gary Harrison. Stupid Gary, with his stupid perfect hair, perfect teeth, perfect skin, perfect everything, trying to use these assets to steal his closest pal away!

He was determined to not only get to the bottom of what Gary's intentions were (because there was no way someone could be that chipper about everything _and_ be genuine), but also to stop him from stealing away his super best friend.

* * *

It was a Tuesday when the kids were all ready to board the bus. Kyle was waiting there eagerly to tell his best friend about the newest video game he'd bought, because it was kickass, but Stan had yet to show. Kenny and Eric were simply to his left, talking animatedly about some sort of gender social justice thing that Kyle honestly didn't know much about (which really, struck Kyle as odd that Eric had actually grown into a hardcore LGBTQ rights activist - but whatever, Cartman was just weird and unpredictable in that sort of way). Kyle huffed in agitation, which went unregarded by his two other friends.

He glanced down at his phone. Stan always texted him when he was sick, but his inbox held no new messages. Instead, it had the last read message from Stan, talking about how he wanted to adopt another puppy for Sparky to play with, since the dog was getting old. Kyle looked up to the sky. He knew Stan would be interested in his video game, probably wanting to play it after school, so where was he?

With a curious and uncomfortable frown, he glanced every which way. The bus was swiftly approaching and still, no Stan in sight. Kenny mumbled something about make up being gender neutral, garnering a nod from Cartman, before the bus stopped to pick up the meandering seventeen year olds. Kyle sent one last sideways glance, just to be absolutely positive that there would be no Stan. He sighed and shook his head, getting on the bus. Just as he seated himself and pulled out his phone to text Stan to see what was up, however, a beeping from outside the now-moving bus window alerted him.

Kyle glanced out to see Stan, seated casually in the passenger seat of a blue prius. To his side, the driver happened to be who else but Gary fucking Harrison. Gary waved to him cheekily with one hand, the other still steady on the wheel. Stan seemed to be fiddling with the radio, but then he too glanced up to see Kyle on the bus. His lips twitched into an awkward and slightly guilty grin, and he too waved, albeit with less excitement than the fucking Mormon.

Kyle seethed, staring coldly down upon them. He flicked his hand up, before he flippantly pretended that his attention was drawn by something else on the bus, scooting over to see nothing.

It was a pussy car anyway.

* * *

Pep rallies tended to be annoying at best when one was alone. Generally, Kyle, Kenny and Eric spent theirs together. Kenny would eye the cheerleaders with glee, making comments about how pleased he was with their attire (to which Kyle concurred - he couldn't help that Nicole looked great in the white, pleated skirt that sometimes would rise with her flips). Cartman would scoff and talk about how it was all some backwards brainwashing agenda that the school used for one reason or another, and then he would talk about how stupid the whole school unity get-up was. Kyle wasn't sure if he actually had any idea of what he was actually talking about, or if he was just blowing steam to sound smart.

Stan and Kyle _would_ have designated that time to talk about sports; Stan was the football quarterback though, which meant he was actually in the spotlight.

And who else was in the spotlight?

Gary god damn Harrison.

Gary was captain of the soccer team AND the wrestling team, of course. He also played (mostly recreationally) on the ultimate frisbee team as well as the track team. God, did Kyle hate him. Nothing angered him more than the fact that Gary Harrison was a better basketball player than he was.

Nothing, of course, save for the fact that he and Stan Marsh were standing right next to each other. They were clearly talking back and forth while whatever went on in the main vicinity of the gym went on, all the sports members being pushed to the side, and Kyle willed his nostrils not to flare up in detest. Gary went and whispered something in Stan's ear, cupping his hand over Stan's cheek and eliciting a toothy smile, and Kyle felt like he was going to fucking lose it. _How dare he! That's my best friend, not yours, you best friend stealing douchebag!_

A nudge on his shoulder pulled him away from his less than polite thoughts. "Jew life being hard for you? Must be rough when you can't enjoy bacon."

Kyle rolled his eyes, in no mood to deal with his _other_ arch enemy. He barely made a mental note to be less obvious about how distraught Stan and Gary's interactions left him. "Fuck off, Cartman."

Kenny mumbled something from beneath the fabric of his coat. His verbal patterns were hard enough to hear on their own, but in the loud cheering of the pep assembly, Kyle didn't stand a chance at understanding him. Only Cartman rolled his eyes and pushed Kenny, before the two of them started batting at each other playfully. They had a bizarre friendship that Kyle never bothered trying to understand, instead choosing to glare daggers at Gary Harrison's stupid smile with his stupidly perfect teeth and his stupidly nice hair.

He and Stan were laughing now, no doubt sharing a funny joke. Kyle didn't think anything was funny.

That Gary Harrison kid really needed to watch it.

* * *

Kyle was pumped. That new video game he'd gotten? He had invited the guys over to play it. He was particularly excited to see Stan, being that they hadn't really been spending much quality time since... Well, since Gary popped up out of the blue. It had been about two or so months that he'd been growing increasingly closer to Stan, and every single time he regarded Kyle with a shining smile, as though he were mocking him. That little bitch.

Kenny and Cartman arrived together, the two being a package deal. They'd grown closer over the years, of course, and Kyle would even venture to say that the two of them were also best friends, much like he and Stan. Distantly, he wondered how one would feel if the other started to get close to someone else...

Kenny was mumbling something about how he was super excited to play the game. Cartman high fived him and the two plopped on Kyle's couch. His parents were no where in sight, which meant that they could do whatever they pleased. Kyle bit his lip as he offered them refreshments (both of which happily accepted, Kenny being in a constant state of hunger and Cartman being a pig). Stan was already twenty minutes later than he was supposed to be, and the three of them were eagerly awaiting his arrival.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed, and Kyle opened it up in excited hopes that Stan would be messaging him to say he was just running late. He was surprised to see that it was actually a call.

"...Hello?"

"Hey dude," Stan muttered on the other line. "Sorry, my phone is malfunctioning and I can't text right now..."

Kyle felt a wave of relief wash over him. "Oh. That's fine, man. I was just-" He paused, narrowing his eyes when he heard mumbling in the background. _It can't be..._

"Um, look, something came up." Stan breathed into the speaker, earning a disappointed slunk of the shoulders from Kyle. "I have to go uh- do some family related shit."

Kyle rested his weight on one hip suspiciously. "You don't do 'family related shit', Stan. What happened?"

"Something came up-" Stan repeated, and then, there it was, the mumbling again.

Kyle recognized it for sure this time. "...Are you with _Gary Harrison?_" He felt the rage rise in his throat. Wait... No, that was bile.

"Gotta go!" Stan rushed to say.

"_Stan!_ You fucking blew us off to hang out with GARY FUCKING HARRISON?" He nearly shouted into the line, only to receive silence in response. He glared down at his phone - the fucker had hung up on him! "SON OF A BITCH!"

He was breathing heavily, and it was taking every ounce of restraint he had not to hurl the phone across the room. That little shit really _did_ want to steal Stan away from him!

"...Wow." Came Cartman's almost apathetic, yet still amused voice from the couch.

Kenny mumbled something resembling 'tell me about it', and Kyle turned to see them sharing a meaningful glance.

Kyle forced himself to regain his composure, shaking his head. "Let's just - play the game. Here, Kenny, take this controller..." He ground out as he handed Kenny the yellow one.

The red controller, which he'd reserved for Stan, laid unused on the floor as the night drained away with gaming. Kyle, the whole time, kept his teeth firmly grit and attacked each enemy with a bit more fervor than necessary.

* * *

Kyle was walking down the school corridor. He'd stayed behind in class to talk to his English teacher about the book they were reading, having a very animated discussion about the plot. It was a riveting conversation while it lasted, but Kyle really had to get to class, so he was given a late pass and sent off on his way. He sighed and shook his head as he fast-walked down the hall - he really didn't want to miss any of his Calculus class...

Still, he paused when he heard hushed whispers and giggling from inside the art room. As far as he was concerned, no one was supposed to be in there that period. He back pedaled a bit to get a look inside, and blanched when he saw a blue and red poofball hat poking up from behind a desk. Kyle narrowed his eyes in annoyance, only to have his suspicions confirmed. Stan was there with freaking Gary Harrison. The two were crouched between two desks, and it appeared that they were having an intimate conversation by the looks of it.

Kyle's face grew red with anger.

"Stan? What are you doing in here?" He called out, stepping into the slightly open door.

The two of them both physically jumped away from each other - they'd been _awfully_ close, that treturous Gary Harrison -, clearly startled at Kyle's intrusion. He tried hard not to purse his lips and instead to look purely innocent with his arrival, tilting his head and taking a step closer. The two of them darted eyes (Gary's, he thought, seemed guilty) and Stan shifted into a uneasy smile.

"Oh uh- hey Kyle. Nothing - we were just, uh..." He fumbled over his words.

"Looking for a lost glove!" Gary piped in, his voice sickenly enthusiastic as ever. "It's pretty cold out today, and Stan thought he lost one of his gloves, so we were looking for it."

Kyle stared blankly, clearly unamused by this excuse. He hummed out a facetious sound of pseudo approval, narrowing his eyes at the blonde part-time Abercrombie model, captain of the soccer/wrestling teams and frequent charity-donater. All those resume-ready credentials made Kyle sick to his stomach and he didn't bother resisting the thickly peeved roll of his eyes.

"Right. Well. _Stan_ can use one of _my_ gloves if it's cold." He kept his glare heavy set on Gary, who seemed rather oblivious to his harshness.

"Wow Kyle!" Gary seemed to almost gaze at him _admiringly_, the fake little cretin. "That's awful kind of you."

He chattered away at Stan, going on about how good of friends he and Kyle were, as though he were rubbing it in Kyle's face that he was trying to steal him away. Kyle huffed and stomped over, pulling Stan up like an over protective mother.

"Come on Stan," he muttered. "We both need to get to class."

"Uh," Stan said.

When Stan didn't move, Kyle turned to him inquisitively.

"Well," Stan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Gary and I were actually about to go to the art room in the left wing. We're working on a project together..."

Kyle was baffled. What could they possibly be working on together? Stan didn't have art this semester. And why would they be so easy to leave without having found Stan's allegedly missing glove? In fact, that made no sense, not by any regard-

"Yep! It sure was great seeing you, Kyle. We should hang out later!" Gary beamed at him, before he stood up at his full height, towering over the much smaller boy.

With that said, Gary took Stan's hand and led him away, out of sight within instants. Kyle stood there for several moments, confounded by this advancement, before he turned angered and sullen.

He left the room with bruised knuckles after punching a desk.

* * *

He wasn't actually supposed to be at Stan's house, but Hell, he was fed up.

"Fucking- _friend stealing_- ass rammer-..." Kyle mumbled to himself angrily, stomping down the street. "Son of a bitch- _who does he think he is?_"

He rapped on the door in annoyance, only to be greeted by a stoned looking Shelly. She let him in, being that Kyle was a frequent visitor of the Marsh residence, practically family at that point in time. He exhaled and smoothed the wrinkles on his jacket, fully prepared to go off on a tangent to Stan about how Gary wasn't a good choice in friends and how he should drop the Mormon giant completely.

However, as Kyle neared the top of the stairs, he felt his eyebrows crease and stomach plunge. When Stan was alone, he always had the music blaring. But when he was with friends, it was off.

The hall was quiet, and Kyle swallowed thickly, coming closer to Stan's bedroom. A soft noise from inside, one that sounded close to a breathy laugh, reached his ears. He pressed his head to the door in curiosity, wondering what was going on in there. He felt his heart begin to beat rapidly. What if it really _was_ Gary, and he really _had_ been completely replaced? Kyle sighed and shook his head. He had to get this over with. With that in mind, he gently opened the door, not at all prepared for the sight that greeted him.

Stan and Gary were both on the bed, shirtless, pantless, boxerless... Effectively, naked, save for the black spiked collar that Gary had fastened around his neck. Their legs were intertwined, Stan's hands wrapped around Gary's shoulders, and although Kyle couldn't see what was happening between their legs from his angle (thank God), it was very clear that they were having sex by the bouncing motion they had going on.

"What the hell?" He said.

He didn't scream, or choke, he simply questioned with zero sense of emotion.

Both of them jumped in shock, turning to face him with expressions of horror. Stan pulled away, shooting backwards with his hands flailing around wildly.

"K-Kyle?! Holy fu- oh my God!" Stan fumbled to cover him and Gary with the blanket.

Kyle stared blankly. He didn't know how to react, honestly, before slowly, it hit him.

Stan Marsh was having sex with Gary Harrison.

"What. The... FUCK?!" He shouted, slamming the door behind him with more force than necessary.

Gary was staring at him wide eyed, mouth parted, incapable of speech. Stan looked like he was ready to faint. His face was so red, and Kyle could swear his hands were trembling.

"Look, Kyle, I... I can explain!" Stan sputtered out in a desperate voice, his knees pitching together beneath the sheets.

"Please do, Stan." Kyle scowled crisply. "Explain to me, WHY you... You..." He crossed his arms and uncrossed them, but didn't step any closer. The smell of sex was potent enough from where he stood.

Stan took a deep breath. "Gary and I... Have been seeing each other for about two months now." He reached out to hold Gary's hand, visible to Kyle.

Kyle stared at him, and slowly, his expression of vexation waned.

Oh.

_Oh_.

That... Made sense. Actually, everything made perfect sense. Gary and Stan's frequent hang outs... They weren't normal hang outs. They were _dates_.

"...Why didn't you _tell_ me?" He groaned. "I thought he was trying to steal my best friend away!" Well, now Kyle felt foolish. All that time spent being jealous over Gary for the wrong reason!

"We were going to, I just... I didn't know how. I guess this sure is _one_ way..." Stan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, before he turned to Gary, who was still in his expression of utter shock and fear. "...Hey." Stan nudged him in concern.

Gary looked away suddenly, his face betraying his normal demeanor of happiness with a dismal frown. "Oh my gosh... You probably think I'm some kind of menace, don't you? I just... Aw shucks, Stan, I just really wanted him to approve of me, and now..." Gary covered his face with his free hand, the other being squeezed by Stan.

Stan shook his head furiously. "Come on man, you know Kyle's a good guy. He'd never hate you like that."

Kyle felt pins of guilt stab him. He _had_ hated him for the last two months.

He groaned, feeling like a douche. "Well, for fuck's sake - _I_ just want to be Stan's best friend - I don't care who he fucks!" He paused, before a wry glower settled over his visage. "As long as they don't _hurt_ him."

Gary looked up at him, face pale. "Oh no- I'd never hurt Stan!" He seemed mortified at the very thought.

"Good." Kyle sighed, and suddenly, he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He burst into laughter, shaking his head. "Oh my God - I can't believe you're dating Gary Harrison. I... Did not see that coming."

Stan laughed too, but with a sense of unease. "So... You're okay with it?" He inquired hopefully.

Kyle thought on this for a moment. "...Yeah, if you like him, I guess Gary's an okay guy. I mean... He _does_ play a mean game of basketball." He stated with a nod.

A look of utter relief washed over Gary's face, and he turned bright red, laughing and leaning on Stan's shoulder. It looked kind of odd, what with his tallness. Kyle laughed too, shaking his head at the thought that Gary had been trying to steal his best friend away that whole time. He then looked at the two seriously.

"...Does anyone else know?" He demanded.

Stan looked alarmed, before he turned to Gary, and then back to Kyle. "No... Just you so far."

Kyle nodded. "Then I'll be sure to keep it a secret." He then blinked, remembering what they'd been doing before he'd came in. "I uh, I guess I'll just leave you two back to... That." He coughed.

Stan laughed uneasily and Gary turned bright red. "Th-thanks dude."

Kyle shook his head. "It's fine, man - but tomorrow, you are _both_ coming over my house to test the waters with that new game. It's totally awesome, I swear." The glare returned to his face, although now more playful than anything else. "Don't blow me off this time, okay?"

"Sounds great Kyle!" Gary exclaimed, his voice jittery. "See you tomorrow, then."

"Later Kyle," Stan grinned.

Kyle could tell that they were already moving beneath the sheets, so he quickly departed, running all the way back home. When he finally arrived back to his house, he sighed, getting ready for bed and then staring at the wall for an hour or so. He felt immeasurably relieved by the entire situation; Stan was still his best friend, that was going to stay. Maybe Gary would be a part of his life now too, being that he and Stan were an item, but Kyle could deal with that as long as nothing bad happened to his super best friend. Still, one thing remained that bugged him about the whole situation.

"...Why was he wearing a collar?"

* * *

**The end!**


End file.
